A new life in LA
by Pure St 8
Summary: After the Final Battle, Roman Potter and his Team go back to Los Angeles to start a new life away from the Wizarding World because they feel the Magical world doesn't care for them. Includes mild swearing and OCs. Also includes crossovers


Authors Note: Do not own NCIS LA or Harry Potter, only own Brooklyn.

"**Goblin**": another language

"_Memory_": flashback/thoughts

"_Drake_": letter

* * *

Chapter I: Prologue

Roman sighed as he looked around him at the bloodied grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Final Battle had finished with the Light Side winning the war. However, it had come at a terrible price, wherever he looked he saw the dead and mutilated bodies of friends, loved ones, mentors; practically everyone he had known for the past six years. The castle had been his second home, meaning that the outcome of the Battle had been like a punch in the stomach to him. His stone heart clenched painfully at the sight before his helpless sight. He sighed again before turning towards his best mate: G Callen and trainee Dominic Vail, who were standing in front of the large Mahogany main doors into the school.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Dom asked

"Leave for Los Angeles, I guess" Callen answered, looking at Roman.

Roman nodded once "It's time to move on with our lives. We cannot stay here anymore. I need to get Kopa from Hideaway and we will leave in the morning. By the way where's Sam?" he replied

"Right here" a voice said behind the three young men.

The boys whirled around, their guns pointed straight at the newcomer, who was now grinning lightly at their reactions.

"Bloody Hades Sam, I could've taken your fucking eye out. Don't do that," Roman said.

"Fine" the other said.

Just then, their boss's voice came through their disguised earpieces "Agents Potter, Callen, Hanna and Vail. Great Hall now"

The four Gryffindors rolled their eyes in exasperation and made their way inside the battle worn castle. Everywhere they looked, they could see that a battle had taken place. It wasn't a pretty sight and it tugged their heartstrings to see their second home in such a state. Inside the Great Hall, there were injured bodies everywhere. Looking around, Roman caught sight of his sister Talia and son Kopa along with his boss Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange standing by the west wall. For the past two years, the boys along with Nathaniel Getz, Eric Beale and Talia Potter had all secretly worked for NCIS Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles, California. Now that the war was over, they could finally go on with their lives in the United States of America. The boys walked over to the group but Kopa, known as Brooklyn to the Team, had quickly spotted them and had run over to them before they could even take two steps forward.

"DADDY! UNCLE SAMMY! UNCLE SHADOW! UNCLE DOM!" he shouted.

Thankfully, no one else had heard the shout; otherwise, it would have lead to very awkward questions, which Roman did not want to answer at the moment.

Roman smirked as Sam bent down to swing his nephew into his arms. Just then, Roman found his arms full of his younger sister as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Hello Ballistic Missile" he greeted

The others snorted. Roman stuck his tongue out at them.

"Thank Hera, you're alive," she breathed into his shoulder.

"OI! I am offended that you believed I would just leave you and Brooklyn. Thanks for that vote of confidence Kenz" he stated.

The two siblings pulled away as Talia unbuttoned his blood stained shirt. Roman raised his eyebrow in question.

"Checking to make sure you didn't get more injuries to add to your already rapidly growing vast collection of scars. Though knowing you as well as I do, you probably have?" she informed him.

"Fair point there" he half-shrugged.

The others chuckled.

"Here's a question Jamie, how many have you actually got?" Eric asked the Special Agent in Charge.

Roman thought for a moment "A hundred and twenty-eight and counting...I think" he finally answered.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Kopa simply looked at him.

Talia was still running her eyes over her older brothers' torso for injuries.

"Sup buddy?" he asked his son

"It was because of your job wasn't it?" Brooklyn asked quietly

"As Leader of the KD, yeah" Roman replied

"Thought so" Brooklyn answered as he slowly relaxed back into his uncles' embrace.

Roman turned towards Hetty "How are we getting back to LA?" he asked

"Plane then taxi otherwise it's the Floo Network, take your pick Jamie," she answered

Roman shuddered at the thought of that particular death trap. He hated the Floo Network, it was more nauseating than Apparation and the Knight Bus put together.

"I'll take the plane and taxi thanks," he stated softly.

Everyone else chuckled at his reaction.

Talia finally looked away from his scarred torso as she buttoned his shirt up again automatically.

"No new injuries, but I wanna see that back of yours as soon as we reach LAX Jamie" she said

"That's okay, I know you're worried" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes as she moved out of his embrace into Callen's. The two kissed, causing Sam and Roman to hide the view from Brooklyn's eyesight.

After a few moments of quiet and comfortable silence Hetty spoke with the authorative tone she used when the five Agents were messing around for too long in the bullpen "Get some sleep, all eight of you. You look shattered and I want you awake and alert for the journey ahead"

Roman and Sam nodded, as did Dom, together the three moved towards the huge Oak doors, leading into the Entrance Hall. Brooklyn was still in Sam's arms, which meant that that he was also heading upstairs. Roman, however, paused as they were passing Callen and Talia.

Sam and Dom gave him confused looks but he simply shook his head at them, warning them to be quiet, before slapping Callen on the back of the head, causing him and Talia to look at Roman.

"Move it lovebirds, we need a few hours of rest" he said

The two nodded and with a final goodbye towards their friends and boss left for Gryffindor Tower. Once there, the Fat Lady swung open without asking for the password so the sextet could enter the Common Room. Roman sent her a thankful look as he led the group into the room. They looked around, fondly remembering all the good and bad memories the room held for them. They started to make their way further into the room. However. Roman froze where he was standing upon laying his eyes on the nine unscathed Weasleys, who were sitting at one of the far corner tables with Hermione Granger.

"Dude, you alright?" Sam asked him

"Yeah fine. Couch or Dorms?" he replied

The others looked at him, amused

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but couch" he told the group

"Yes!" Callen cheered

Roman raised his gun until it was in line with Callen's forehead.

"Do not make me put a bullet through your eye G," he threatened.

* * *

Unnoticed by the group, the Weasleys and Hermione were watching the proceedings with wide frightened eyes. They had never seen this side of Roman before and it terrified them. When Roman rose his gun, they pulled out their wands ready to defend, but there was no need as Roman put his gun away into his waist holster. Mr and Mrs Weasley only recognised Roman. Bill and Charlie recognised the five teens but could not work out who the small boy was. Fred, George and Diamond recognised the entire group. Ron, Hermione and Percy only recognised Roman and Sam but did not know the others. Diamond looked sadly at Roman and Brooklyn, she was glad Roman had gotten full custody of their son only she knew that she would not have been able to handle it especially after the disagreement between her family and Roman in the summer before her fifth year.

* * *

The group moved towards the relaxing area near the fire and smiled. This was what they had missed whilst being on the run and when they had been in LA. There was only two couches, so Dom and Sam wandlessly transfigured the two armchairs into comfortable couches. After Roman had laid down on the couch opposite the fire, Sam passed Brooklyn to him. The others settled on the other three couches; Callen and Talia were as usual sharing.

"Night guys" Roman said as he shifted Brooklyn onto his chest

"Night Jay" The other four replied.

Within less than ten minutes, the group was fast asleep.

The next morning, Roman was rudely awoken by his very hyperactive son; Brooklyn was already dressed, had a shower _and _was hungry. Not a good combination when you wanted to have a lie in after an exhausting battle that lasted throughout the entire night. Roman groaned as his son jumped on his abdomen.

"Brooklyn, it's half seven" he said, opening his eyes as he looked at the clock above the fireplace.

"So, me hungry" Brooklyn said

"Fair enough; why don't you wake up the rest of the gang whilst I get ready ok" Roman told his son.

"Ok, daddy" Brooklyn replied as he moved off his dad only to jump on his unaware godparents.

Roman smirked as he heard muffled groans. He looked over at Sam, who shook his head in amusement. It was obvious that Sam had woken up at the same time as him. Together, the two Agents went up the boys' stairs towards the bathroom, where they took a five-minute ridiculously cold shower to wake themselves up more fully. They moved to the dorms before changing into the spare change of clothes they had brought over for the long journey back to LA. They transferred their guns, badges and other weapons to the clothes they were now wearing. Walking back to the group, Roman and Sam saw that Brooklyn had given up and had moved on from persuading his godparents to get up, but had managed to get Dom up. Brooklyn looked up at them from where he was standing next to the couch, which had his godparents laid out on top.

"Daddy, Uncle Sammy help me please," he tearfully stated.

"Course we will Brook, why don't you go over and stand by Uncle Dom, yeah" Sam told his nephew.

Brooklyn nodded his head and walked over to Dom, who wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Dom, have you showered and changed?" Roman asked the Junior Agent, he and Sam personally trained.

"Yep, had a shower last night after you lot fell asleep so all I had to do was change my clothes." Dom replied

"Good" Roman said as he and Sam moved over to the back of the couch.

Dom quickly transfigured the couches he and Sam had slept on back into armchairs. Roman nodded his approval.

Together the two partners flipped the couch onto its side causing Talia and Callen to fall on the floor with a small crash. On a whim, Roman snapped his fingers that ended up soaking the two unsuspecting teens. Callen glared at his smirking partners, who were now standing next to Dom and Brooklyn.

"That's cold and cruel bruv," he stated

"You wouldn't get up for Brooklyn, so Sam and I had to do it." Roman explained

Brooklyn started to become frisky and Dom noticed it.

"We'll leave you two to get changed, whilst we get something to eat whilst we wait for you two slowpokes. We'll see you down there" he deadpanned as he lifted Brooklyn into his arms.

The four left the room so the other two could change into clean clothes. They were just placing their badges and weapons at various places on their persons when the Weasleys came down the stairs into the Common Room and the two went stiff. Callen also noted that Granger was with them. He faintly heard Talia whisper "Kensi Blye" causing her appearance to change slightly. His eyes flashed with hatred over what this group had done to his best mate. He chanced a glance at Kensi, who was giving Ron the finger for having the indecency of staring unabashedly at her. He sent her a hidden grin and she lovingly smiled back. Turning away from the family, he grasped Kensi's free hand and intertwined their fingers. The two remaining Agents left the room hand in hand and were faintly aware of the huge group following them.

They walked down to the Great Hall where the rest of their group was meeting before heading off to the nearest airport to catch the next flight back to LAX airport. The reason they were meeting in the Great Hall was because Hetty had ordered the Team to eat something light before they left for long journey ahead. Once they had reached the doors, the two groups stopped as everyone looked at them. However, it was Fred and George's twin gasp that drew their eyesight to the Gryffindor Table where Sam had restrained Roman whilst Dom was pouring potion after potion down Roman's throat. After consuming the thirty or so different potions, Roman's head came up and looked straight past his best mate and sister at the Weasleys and Granger. His fellow Agents saw the emotionless mask slam into place over his face and eyes. He slowly stood up and the Team came to stand behind him, showing a united front. Hetty had a proud smile on her face at seeing her Agents stand together.

"What do you fucking want?" Roman asked with no emotion

"Harry, we've come to apologize" Mrs Weasley answered

Roman laughed softly with no humour attached; it clearly showed his disbelief, hatred and hurt.

"Let's get a few things straight here. One, my name is Roman, it was never Harry. Two, your betrayal hurt me real deep, but you know what? It made me a much stronger person as a whole, made me a better brother, better mate and a better father. Three, leave me and my family alone. So do not even bother feeding me that load of BS." he growled.

Ignoring their shocked expression his speech had made, he turned to the group behind him. Nate looked at him in concern but Roman smiled at the Operational Psychologist reassuringly.

"I'm fine Nate," he said

The Operational Psychologist nodded before following Eric, Kensi and Hetty back to the table to finish eating their light breakfast. Dom and Brooklyn silently followed their example. The three male Senior Agents hatefully glared once more at the Weasleys and Hermione Granger before sitting back down and lighthearted conversation went around the group, the topic being Callen and Kensi, much to the aforementioned pair's slight embarrassment. However, Roman was not joining in. He was thinking back to when he had found out about the Weasley's and Ganger's betrayal.

_***Flashback**__*_

_It had been 72 hours after the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. It had been 72 hours since Sirius had been murdered. It had been 24 hours since Roman and his sister had come home for the summer holidays. Roman had been mourning his godfather in his room when his black Barn Owl, Hades had flown in carrying a Gringotts letter. He had a bad feeling and a wariness to open it, but he had trusted his instincts. Inside the letter had contained the usual memo; the content of which involved his late godfather from his Goblin friends and his audits. After he looked at the audits for the second time, he grabbed them and Flame travelled straight to Diagon Alley. He made his way swiftly to the great looming marble building. He rushed to a thankful free line. He mentally thanked Lucifer for his luck. _

"_**I need to see King Ragnok, Shatterfang. It's important,**__" he said in Gobbledygook_

"_**Of course Warrior**__" Shatterfang replied_

"_**Thanks**__" he answered_

_A moment later King Ragnok was speeding up the corridor. The Goblin Leader and Human hugged in greeting and left towards Ragnoks' office. Inside the room, Griphook was standing behind his father's desk. The two bowed before each other, showing mutual respect. When he had sat down, Roman got straight into business, knowing Goblins hated having their time wasted._

"_Is this for real?" he asked in English_

"_Is what real Roman?" the Goblin Prince asked_

_Roman pushed the audit sheet towards them. To say the two Goblins were shocked would be a major understatement, they were also angry at what they were seeing. A thirty-sixth of the Black Fortune had been stolen and it was all in the liquid assets, which did not help the situation._

"_Is there any way of finding out who took the money or not? And where it's going?" Roman asked his old friends_

"_Of course" Griphook said before he snapped his long fingers sharply and a piece of parchment appeared. As the Prince, he had access to all the accounts in the Bank. Roman looked at Ragnok, who was looking at him worriedly. He nodded his approval; it seemed his old friend had made the right choice in making Griphook his heir. Ragnok sighed in relief. The three looked at the results on the parchment. _

_There written on it was;_

_Stolen by: _Albus Dumbledore.

_Received by:_ The Weasley Family and Hermione Granger.

_Vaults:_ Molly Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley.

_Started: _September 1991

_Recent payment: _June 1996

_Roman shook his head in disgust. All that time he had been played. The people he had thought of as his second family had been paid by Dumbledore to be there for him. They had been his best friends, practically siblings and all this time they had lied to him._

"_Stop all the payments to them. Nevertheless, do it gradually so they will not get catch on that I know. I will sort it all out before I leave for the States next week so I will be in touch with you. May your blades stay sharp gentlemen?" Roman said as he stood up, ending the meeting._

"_Goodbye Warrior, it was nice doing business with you" Ragnok stated_

_Roman nodded once more before Flame-Apparating directly out of the office_

_***End Flashback**__*_

Roman shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be remembering that particular day. Ever since that day, he had slowly started to feel unyielding hatred towards the family and Granger, with the exception of Bill, Arthur, Charlie, the Twins and Diamond. Hell he'd had a son with Diamond in his sixth year (however they had gone to a place where nine months there was three weeks in the real world) because she had identified that Roman needed the power of an unconditional love of a parent to their child so he could overcome Voldemort in the Final Battle. She had told him that with the discord between Roman and the Weasleys, it would be better for their son to go with him, as their son did not need to get trapped in the middle of it all. He had kept in secret contact with the six ever since, but it had been challenging for him.

He shook his head again to slaughter those thoughts. He tuned back into the conversation around him. He and Sam immediately started to tease Callen on his motel room problem a great deal to see how red he could go. He noticed Brooklyn looking at him, so he forced a light half-smirk on his face and popped a grape into his son's mouth. Brooklyn giggled and leaned into him so he wrapped an arm around his son. Finishing his fruit salad, he moved away from the table slightly. He stretched and his shoulder cracked slightly back into place. Roman groaned as his partners laughed at him. He gave them the finger in return. After ten minutes, everyone had finished so Hetty stood up and the Team looked at her.

"We leave in five minutes, check to make sure you all have got everything and to say your goodbyes. Mr Hanna could you also help Mr Potter with Brooklyn please. That is all, I will meet you outside" Hetty instructed her Agents.

The group immediately checked that they had everything. Roman and Sam also made sure to check they had a few things to keep Brooklyn occupied for the whole journey. Hetty had told them, that they would be with Brooklyn on the plane. Roman and Kensi both hugged Poppy, Minerva and Abeforth goodbye with the promises to write. After the two siblings said goodbye, the group left and were soon on their way back to their lives in the States.

A couple of hours had passed since then and the group were now on the plane going over the Atlantic Ocean. They had departed from Manchester Airport at 0800 hours and were due to arrive in LA International Airport at 1837 hours. They had all managed to get seats together so the group was not split up, which was the last thing they needed. Brooklyn was seated in between Sam and Roman and was playing a game on his dad's I Phone 4GS whilst listening to music. Roman and Sam however were watching Fast and Furious on the seat plasma screen. They were already six hours into their flight journey, which meant they had less than another five to go. The journey took under eleven hours. Fast and Furious was the two men's third film they had watched and they were visibly getting bored stiff.

Four hours, two films later, and they finally saw the seat belt sign switch back on. Roman sighed dejectedly; obviously wondering if the dreaded flight was over yet. Sam looked over the top of Brooklyn's head at him

"You alright there bro?" he enquired

"Yeah, just bored." He countered

"We have got another hour yet, so just relax" Sam responded

Sam laughed slightly when Roman sent him a mock-dirty look that promised pain. The two started chatting but it was not until they heard the Captain of the plane inform them what the time was in Los Angeles that they realized the plane had landed and people were getting out of their seats. They unclipped their belts and Roman undid Brooklyn's for him. The three stood up; Sam grabbing Brooklyn as to not lose him in the mass of people around them. It was absolute bedlam. People were rushing in all directions to get to their destinations. They met up with the rest of the team, who were standing next to the doors at Terminal 4.

They quickly made their way inside the terminal and got through passport control, by using their badges. Outside the airport, Nate hailed a taxi, which took them to Westside Road. From there they would walk the short distance to OSP headquarters. By the time they reached the headquarters, all of them with the exception of Brooklyn were deadbeat. The Agents and Brooklyn made their way into the bullpen to try and catch up with some paperwork and write reports on the Battle. Eric, Hetty and Nate made their way to Nate's office to chat.

By the time, 2030 hours had rolled around everyone had left the building for the night except for Brooklyn, Callen and Roman. The two Special Agents in Charge were just finishing their last sentence and sending their reports to Hetty through Email before shutting down their laptops.

The three stood up and Brooklyn immediately climbed onto his godfathers back and went to the underground garage. They slipped into Roman's Aston Martin DB9 Sport and drove the twenty-minute drive to their shared modern apartment. Roman parked in the garage, which also housed the black Mercedes Benz SLR, which was used for stakeouts, along with the four motorbikes.

The three made their way inside, but went straight to bed, too tired to do anything else. They were just glad to be back at the apartment after two hellish days what with the night being spent on fighting for their lives.

_Home sweet home. _Was the three males last thought before they drifted off.


End file.
